


I Hate Everything But You

by Yumiru_sama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiru_sama/pseuds/Yumiru_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[yumikuri] Historia hates having social anxiety, she hates school and she hates being in love with someone who will never notice her. Ymir is too popular for her own good but what will happen when these two opposites, who have never spoken, are paired up for a science project? [Ymir x Historia] [one sided[Ymir x Annie]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate School

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to my story. Once I got the idea of a shy Historia having a crush on a popular Ymir, I couldn't shake the idea from my mind so I had to write something. I don't like to commit to multi chapter fanfics until I've written a few chapters. I've written 4 chapters so far which I'll upload once I've proof read them (so i'm not going to flake out after one chapter lmao)
> 
> Word of warning; I'm going to mess with Annie's character and turn her into someone very dislikeable. I don't like doing this because I love Annie but I'd rather make an existing character OOC than attempt to create my own character. So sorry about that.

The bitter cold morning nipped at her rosy cheeks and Historia sighed; another year of this bullshit. The short blonde girl waited in the school car park trying her best to fit in with the girls she stood with. Mina was her only real friend and it made sense for them to hang out since they shared most of their classes. However during break time and lunch, Mina hung around with her other friends, Mikasa and Sasha, and since it was the first day of year 11, Historia tried to make an effort to stay with them instead of disappearing off to the library on her own.

Mikasa and Sasha were very nice but Historia usually had a horrible nagging feeling that she didn't quite fit in, so she compromised and hung around with them for about half of the time.  
Historia was 15, she was shorter than average, wore too much pink and was painfully shy. It was a constant internal battle to convince herself she preferred being alone and that other people were annoying; the idea that her social anxiety was holding her back and she'd be happier with proper friends was something she only allowed herself to contemplate at 2 in the morning.

She rubbed her icy hands together in an attempt to keep them warm, cursing herself for forgetting her gloves and was jolted out of her daydream when she heard a familiar laugh.  
The laugh belonged to Ymir, a tall girl who she shared many of her classes with. She had coffee brown hair that fell past her pronounced jaw and plenty of freckles all over her cheeks and arms. There she stood, flanked by a number of people currently kicking an empty bottle. They were the 'popular people' who always congregated in large groups, dominated classes with the rowdy behavior and had no confidence issues at all.

Historia stared sadly at the girl in the distance, feeling as though there may as well be a stone wall between them. It was so stupid of her to have missed someone over the summer who she had never held a proper conversation with.

X

The day had dragged but she was happy that her classes were the same as last year. Mina was in almost all of them so at least she had someone to sit with; Mikasa and Sasha were in a different band so they classes never crossed over. Sadly, Historia wondered whether Mina would have still sat with her if the other two girls happened to be in their classes.

Ymir also happened to be in Historia's classes like English, maths and science which she was secretly glad about. Honestly, Ymir and her friends weren't bad students. Yeah they were a bit too loud and sometimes got on the teachers' nerves, but they got decent grades and weren't usually disrespectful to the staff. Ymir enjoyed playing the class joker a lot of the time and Historia found her very funny. Despite this, she had never properly spoken to Ymir and most of her opinions of her had been formed through obsessive observations.

Physics was the last lesson of the day so Historia was one of the first to arrive and settled herself down. Just one more hour, she thought desperately, her blue eyes searching for the clock. She fiddled with her pink folder anxiously as she waited for her friend to arrive. Other than Mina, most people didn't pay her much attention. Typically she was the quiet girl who got good grades, didn't have many friends and was probably considered to be a bit of a loner. Once or twice, she received some attention from guys but she honestly didn't know whether they were serious or making fun of her so she ignored them.

"Hey Historia," a voice came from behind her.

"Hi Mina," she said to her pig tailed friend who took a seat next to her.

They waited for the teacher to arrive while trying to ignore the noisy 'popular kids' at the other end of the classroom.

"Jean you fucking loser, doing your homework before Hanji arrives," a shrill voice cackled.

Annie snatched Jean's homework, scanned the answers and sneered "I've never read so much bullshit in my life,"

"Annie you're such a dick," another voice laughed as Jean playfully wrestled the paper from the short blonde.

Historia's stomach did a back flip when she recognised who the voice belonged to. Ymir swung back on her chair watching her friends fight over the stupid piece of paper with a cocky grin on her face.

Mina nudged Historia with a knowing smile after catching her staring again.  
"D-don't even say anything," Historia muttered with red cheeks and began to stare at the textbook on her desk.

After getting bored with tormenting Jean, Annie turned her attention to the two girls who sat at the front. "Hey Jean, why don't you copy from the nerds at the front?"

Historia felt her cheeks flush darker and her stomach drop. This was why she hated being with too many other people and why she felt anxious all the time.

"Oi, stop being a bitch and sit down," Ymir said in a serious tone while grabbing Annie by her collar and pulling her into the seat next to her.

"Ymir?" the blonde turned to her friend and gave her a questioning look that was returned with a glare.

"Sorry, okay?" Annie said quietly and rubbed her hand over Ymir's.

"Whatever," Ymir replied and then rolled her eyes with a grin but jumped slightly as the door burst open and their physics teacher stomped in.

"Sorry I'm late class!" her loud voice woke up the sleeping students and she set her laptop on her desk.

While their teacher, Hanji, tried to organise the chaos of their lesson, Historia leaned towards Mina and whispered, "see, Ymir is nice,"

"She's a lot nicer than her lapdog Annie but I still don't fully understand why you have such a big crush on her," Mina snickered waiting for her friend to shush her and get embarrassed.

"Well, s-she's nice and she's attractive, I mean she does sports and y-you can tell and uh freckles – yeah, her freckles are cute," Historia muttered, partly to herself, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh my God Historia, you like her so bad, if she's so nice go talk to her!" Mina urged, trying not to laugh at her cute friend.

"Nooooooooo," the blonde whined with a pained expression and then lowered her voice, practically whispering in her friend's ear, "yeah, I really like her but there's no way someone like her would be interested in someone like me."

"She's popular and loud, so what?"

"Firstly, I physically can't talk to her because, well, you know what I'm like and she'll never like me. If her friends found out they'd probably laugh in my face and ughhh," Historia rested her head in her arms and whined.

Concerned, Mina rubbed her friend's arm. She knew Historia too well and hated to agree with her but she did. Sure, she found Historia's crush on Ymir cute but she secretly knew it would never become anything. Apart from knowing Historia's shyness would hold her back from ever talking to Ymir properly, she highly suspected there was something going on between Annie and Ymir.

As soon as she managed to find her notes for this class, their slightly eccentric physics teacher informed them they'd be spending the next few weeks doing a big group project (which caused a groan from the class).

"Anyway, I'd suggest you take it seriously because this is worth 25% of your final grade," Hanji announced and slammed her fist on the table dramatically, "Oh and before you get into pairs, I'll be assigning the groups. Yes I've deliberately paired you with someone you don't usually work with. Isn't that exciting, getting to work with someone new?"

Historia felt her stomach drop. Oh God no, she thought, her face the same colour as soured milk; this was her idea of personal hell. Usually she'd just go with Mina and everything would be fine, but this? She could be paired up with anyone!

"During lessons you'll have to work with your partner and I'd highly recommend you work together after school either at one of your house's or the library," Hanji explained.  
Beside her Mina groaned, "if I have to work with that snot nosed bitch over there, I swear someone will die,"

She immediately understood her friend was referring to Annie who she had history with. While they were at primary school, Mina and Annie used to be the best of friends but once they reached high school, Annie got popular and ditched Mina while turning into a bit of a bully.  
Meanwhile, as Hanji found her piece of paper with the already assigned groups written on, Historia was experiencing inner turmoil; while being paired up with anyone 'more popular' would be distressing, there was one person who she desperately didn't want to end up with.  
"Ah found it, okay here are the pairs, once I've read them all out you can use the computers in the classroom or go to library," Hanji began listing off her pairs as Historia and Mina sat there with bated breath.

"Eren and Jean,"

"No fucking way," Jean muttered as Eren slammed his book down angrily. They were sort of friend since they hung around the same people but the idea of them working together was an absolute catastrophe.

"Haha Jean, your favourite person," Ymir laughed and turned around to nudge his shoulder.

"There's not many people left Ymir, I hope I get to work with you," Annie said after a while, grabbing the brunette's arm, "although we probably wouldn't get much work done, y'know?"  
Ymir laughed as her friend winked at her, "you twat, she said she won't put us with our friends,"

Meanwhile, Mina had her fingers crossed under the table and was aggressively chanting under her breath "please not Annie, please not Annie".

Hanji cleared her throat and continued.

"Mina and Thomas,"

"Oh, thank God!", she whispered.

"Historia and Ymir,"

Wait, what? Historia froze and felt numb. This couldn't be happening. Anyone else she could have coped with, apart from Annie maybe, but she was so nervous around Ymir how could they possibly work together?

Until now, Historia had admired the handsome Ymir from afar therefore the other girl probably didn't have much of an opinion of the quiet blonde but if they were paired up… it was her worst fear since she was sure Ymir would hate her. She would realise she was a weird girl who barely talked and would probably figure out she had the hots for her and laugh in her face.

The rest of the class began to stand and find their project partner but Historia couldn't move. I need to escape, she thought desperately. Usually if something stressed her out she'd go off to "the bathroom" or something, anything…

"Hey, Historia," oh God it was her. Ymir appeared in front of the blonde and looked even taller up close.

"H-Hi," she replied in a quiet voice, feeling her cheeks going pink.

"Uhh, do you wanna go down to the library cos there's more space," the brunette suggested, scratching her head.

"Umm okay,"

Historia got to her feet awkwardly, unable to look Ymir in the eye and grabbed her bag. Her stomach felt like it was doing acrobats and she walked out of the class with her new partner.  
They made their way to the library in silence. Ymir walked in big strides and stretched her arms yawning, while Historia looked at the floor and tried her best to keep up. She hates me, she hates me.

"I bet Hanji paired up the two kids with the unusual names," the taller girl laughed as she held a door open for the blonde who noticed how muscular her arms looked while opening doors.  
"Yeah probably," Historia laughed nervously.

"You okay, Historia? You seem a bit tense," Ymir asked after a couple of minutes of silence.  
Fuck. Oh god she's looking at me, and her eyes are so brown.

The blonde cleared her throat and made an effort to speak louder, "sorry, I just… umm I'm just really shy,"

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll help you out," Ymir said with a grin.

"T-Thank you," Historia replied, slightly taken aback and feeling her heart melt.

Once at the library the pair settled at a computer and Historia internally freaked out at how her and Ymir's legs were touching.

They started drawing up a plan of their project which involved Ymir typing it up and Historia timidly suggesting ideas. The blonde's eyes wandered to her partner's hands as she typed away; they looked so big compared to hers. As soon as she realised she was visualising how her tiny hands would feel enveloped in Ymir's larger ones she forced away images of their entwined fingers.

Jesus Christ Historia, she thought.

"That looks pretty good already, we'll def' get an A* on this," Ymir said with a wink and Historia let out a nervous giggle. "So you hang around with Mina, right?"

"Uh, yeah, we've been friends for quite a while," Historia replied while fiddling with her notes. For God's sake keep talking you twat, her inner thoughts screamed.

"You play on the school football team, don't you?"

"Yeah! It's great, I love football, well sports in general to be honest," Ymir replied with a spark in her eye, "so what's your favourite thing to do? The thing that gets you through the day?"  
Historia blinked in surprise. So far Ymir seemed quite easy to talk to and genuinely interested in what she had to say. Her biggest fear had been that Ymir actually turned out to be really rude but that wasn't the case so far.

"Um, I love writing. I dunno, I like getting home and just lying on my bed and writing whatever I feel like," the blonde explained with a shy smile.

"That's so cool,"

"What, really? Most people say I'm a nerd,"

"Well they're dickheads. If you have one thing you're passionate about then that's all that matters. I could tell 'cos your eyes lit up when you said that,"

Historia couldn't contain her blush and her heart was thumping like crazy. After all this time of not talking to Ymir, she realised maybe it wasn't quite as completely terrifying as she once thought and Ymir was actually really sweat.

The bell made the pair jump and Historia actually felt disappointed. Saving their work, Ymir shut the computer down as the blonde picked up her bag.

"It was great talking to you Historia," Ymir complimented as they exited the library.

"Ah, um you too, Ymir," the blonde stammered. You're so cute, argh.

"See you tomorrow then,"

"Yep, bye Ymir,"

The tall brunette walked off and was flanked by her friends as Historia stood and watched. She knew exactly what she would be writing about when she got home.


	2. I Hate Annie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you notice any spelling mistakes or any other mistakes, feel free to let me know. My spell checker isn't working 100% of the time (yes that's my excuse)

“Oh my god how was it?”

“How was what?”

“Don’t play dumb Historia, you know exactly what I’m talking about! Sneaking off with Ymir to the library to get her alone…”

“Hey, she suggested it!”

“Oh so she wanted to get you alone?”

“Oh my god Mina. Anyway, yeah it was good. You know how Annie is horrible? Well Ymir is so nice, she is such a sweetie. We actually talked properly and oh my god…”

Lying on her comfy bed, Historia studied the pattern on her ceiling while chatting to Mina on the phone. The same smile had been plastered on the girl’s face since she had said goodbye to Ymir.

“Ahhh that’s awesome, now you can ask her out,”

“Shut up, no.” the blonde replied playfully. “Anyway, how was working with Thomas?”

After chatting to Mina for at least an hour, Historia bid her goodnight and decided to go to bed early. They had physics tomorrow in the morning and she wanted to ensure she was ready for tomorrow and as helpful as possible for their project. She couldn’t let Ymir down. 

X

The next morning Hanji briefly greeted them but told the class they should just get on with their projects. The project was to take up the next few weeks of lessons and it was a detailed guide about the Solar System. Even though she wasn’t a massive fan of physics, Historia did enjoy learning about space.

Standing up, Historia grabbed her bag and made her way over to Ymir who was standing by the computers in the classroom.

“Ymir, don’t piss off to the library again like a fucking nerd,” Annie called back to her friend.

“LANGUAGE MISS LEONHARDT,” Hanji yelled from the front of the classroom.

“Uh fine if you don’t distract us – hey Historia,” Ymir greeted as soon as she saw the other blonde girl.

“Good morning,” she replied with a smile.

She felt uneasy as Annie’s glare lingered on her as she and Ymir found a computer. Once logged on, Ymir loaded up yesterday’s work.

“Uh Ymir, yesterday I found a really good website about the solar system, could I try and find it?” Historia asked timidly.

“Oh yeah definitely, haha, you don’t have to ask me,” the brunette replied passing her the keyboard.

“Ah yeah, sorry,” she felt embarrassed already.

Ymir turned to face the flustered blonde and smirked, “I don’t bite you know, at least not hard,” 

Was Ymir fucking with her? Or was she trying to be friendly in a jokey way? Either way, Historia was kind of frozen and at a loss for words, and she could have sworn she heard a snickered from Annie’s direction. To distract herself she quickly loaded up the website she mentioned.

“Anyway, so this is the website? Oh wow, yeah this is great. Nice one, Historia. Don’t tell anyone else about this,” Ymir said as she scrolled through the page. 

The pair used the website and spent most of the lesson doing a decent chunk of work (a lot more than most people). As they went on, Historia felt herself easing up around Ymir and being able to talk more normally. 

“Ah only ten minutes left, wanna see something really funny?” Ymir volunteered as she stretched her arms above her head. Historia blushed and struggled to avert her eyes as the brunette’s t shirt rode up and she glanced at her abs. 

Ymir searched through Youtube as Historia tried to clear her mind of images of Ymir’s muscles. The brunette passed Historia an earphone and she leaned in to watch the video.

In all honestly, it was a really stupid video. Ymir was giggling herself silly over a video of someone falling into a swimming pool but they say laughter is contagious so that was Historia’s excuse for laughing hysterically.

“Oh my god, that was ridiculous,” the blonde gasped, her shoulders shaking.

“Wasn’t it? Finally, someone finds it funny!”

The bell must have rang since the class began to get to their feet and leave for break time. Suddenly Annie appeared behind Ymir and made a point of wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“Can you come with me to the cafeteria?” the other blonde asked and nuzzled Ymir’s dark hair.

Historia tried to mask the fact she wanted to tear Annie’s arms off.

“Yeah alright, I’ll meet you outside,” Ymir replied while saving their work.

Annie shot Historia a glare before hesitating and then leaned down to kiss Ymir on the cheek.

What the fuck?

As Annie sauntered off, Ymir frowned and wiped her cheek. “Uhh, by the way, I don’t know what’s up with her but Annie is not my girlfriend,”

Well thank fuck for that, I guess.

“Ohh, umm, okay,” Historia replied with a small laugh. 

 

x

 

“Yo Annie, what the fuck?” Ymir grabbed her friend’s shoulder roughly after she had found her in the car park.

“Hey ‘Mir, what’s up?” she replied with an innocent smile.

“Oh nah not much, just wondering why you decided to kiss me,”

“Ohhhh that, don’t worry it was just part of a social experiment,” Annie answered and began dragging her friend to the cafeteria. 

“Stop talking shit,” Ymir sighed and pulled her arm out of Annie’s grasp.

“No I mean it, I was testing your little lab partner’s reaction,”

“You mean Historia? Uhh, why? I had to tell her we’re not dating, y’know.”

“Oh I bet she loved that. Stop acting so clueless Ymir, isn’t it obvious she completely fancies you?”

The brunette stopped dead in her tracks. “What?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t realise. I suspected it before you two started working together on your little space project, but as soon as I kissed you, she looked like she wanted to gut me in my sleep,” Annie explained with an amused expression as they queued to get food.

Ymir contemplated the thought while biting her lip. While she had no idea whether Annie was correct or not, she couldn’t help but smirk proudly causing her blonde friend to raise her eyebrow.

“Historia is pretty cute,” the brunette admitted.

“No she isn’t,” Annie snapped.

“Hey, not my fault the girls love me,” Ymir laughed while ruffling her Annie’s hair which earned her a death glare. 

X

It was the end of another long day and Historia walked out of her English class taking a detour to the bathroom. She vaguely wondered whether her father would be home tonight or not; he had phoned the other night informing her that he would be home this week. Honestly, she kind of dreaded him coming back. Being home alone was lonely but at least it was fairly comfortable. With her dad there, she felt like a complete burden and her father constantly checked how she was doing at school and put her under more pressure. 

She entered the bathroom while considering asking her older sister to stay for a bit but jumped slightly as she saw Annie already in the bathroom adjusting her hair. 

“Hey Historia,” the other girl greeted her with a forced smile.

“Uhh hi,” this was odd, the only times Annie had ever interacted with her were to make fun of her. 

“Are you enjoying working with Ymir?” Annie asked, trying to sound casual as she brushed her blonde hair.

“Yeah, she’s really good to work with,” Historia replied timidly as she washed her hands in the sink, trying to not give too much away until she discovered Annie’s motive.

“Yeah, my girlfriend is – oops!” Annie dramatically smacked her hand over her mouth as Historia started at her confused.

She walked over to Historia and put her hand on her shoulder which felt so damn weird. “I’m such an idiot,” Annie sighed shaking her head, “the thing is, me and Ymir are dating but she wants it to be secret. I can’t believe I blurted it out like that. You won’t tell anyone, would you Historia? I know I can trust you,”

“Uh yeah I won’t tell anyone,” Historia replied and forced a small smile.

X

She really was completely stupid. To think she actually dared to hope she may have a chance with Ymir was entirely ridiculous. Even if she didn’t have a girlfriend it was still hopeless. Ugh, the thought of her having a girlfriend that wasn’t Historia brought a lump to the blonde’s throat as she walked home alone. It had to be Annie of all people, the person who deserves Ymir the least. Maybe she didn’t realise how much of a cruel bully she was or maybe she was aware and still loved her. Maybe Ymir wasn’t all she was cracked up to be.

Historia shook her head to try and clear her mind while scrunching up her face in annoyance. Fuck everything she thought as she approached her house determined to fight the tears that threatened to spill. Unlocking the door, Historia made her way into the empty house and sighed loudly as she dropped her bag on the floor.

“SURPRISE!”

“ARGHHHH,” the blonde screamed and fell backwards as a tall figure jumped out at her.

“Freida, what the hell!? I almost had a heart attack!” Historia yelled clutching her chest.

“Aww I’m so sorry little sis, I couldn’t resist,” the girl called Freida replied once she had stopped laughing with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Freida was Historia’s older half sister; she had long dark hair but shared her younger sister’s striking blue eyes. She lived elsewhere with her mother but tried to visit as often as possible since she was aware Historia spent a lot of time on her own.

Once at her feet, the blonde ran at her sister and gave her a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re here,” she said into her shoulder.

“Hey where’s Dad at the moment?” the brunette asked reciprocating the embrace.

“Uh he’s in China at the moment for work; he’s been gone for a week,”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me shorty? I would have come sooner!” Freida exclaimed shaking her sister’s shoulders gently.

“Ah sorry, I didn’t want to hassle you.” Historia responded quietly, looking down timidly.

“Idiot, you’re never a hassle, I love seeing you. Anyway what were you huffing about when you came in? Let me guess, boy problems?”

“N-no, just felt tired,” Historia lied and pouted at her big sister. Well it wasn’t technically a lie since it wasn’t really boy problems.

“Liar!” Frieda sang as she made her way into the kitchen and began making dinner plans.


	3. I Hate Mondays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> multichapter fanfics are hard but i'm having so much fun writing this \o/

Historia was thrilled to have her sister staying for a couple of days and it definitely took her mind off stupid Ymir. While living in the house by herself did get rather lonely, she did prefer it to spending time with her father. He was frequently away for long periods of time for 'work' but Historia wasn't stupid; his idea of work probably involved several women.

Since her mother died when she was younger, her dad stuck around to make sure she was just about okay, threw money at her because he felt somewhat responsible and made sure she wasn't failing school in between his extended trips away. So she was weirdly content with being by herself, but without her older sister she would probably be very miserable.

Historia and Freida spent the weekend together while the blonde tried not to dread school on Monday too much. They ordered pizza together and watched Historia's favourite films on Netflix. It was perfect. The subject of 'boys' was only brought up one more time which involved Historia unconvincingly denying everything.

She felt guilty that she had not made any attempts to tell her sister that she was in fact gay (she'd probably leave out the part that she was infatuated with someone way out of her league for now) but the thoughts of it made her too anxious. Realistically, she knew her sister would be fine with it but still… now was definitely not the time to worry about something unnecessary.

x

Monday came around far too quickly and it was worse knowing that when she returned home later Freida would be gone. She wanted to stay longer but had to get back for university.

Historia wanted so desperately to live with her sister but it wasn't practical right now. Since they had separate mothers, Freida had lived with her mother very far away and could only visit occasionally. Once she started university, she had 'coincidentally' chose a uni that was near where Historia lived so had been visiting a lot more frequently within the past year.

Frieda had suggested dropping out to look after her sister but Historia absolutely refused to let her do it and instead, they promised they could live together once she had finished. It sucked for now but that was life. As long as she could see Freida sometimes then that was enough.

Monday dragged and until break time Historia had got away without talking to anyone at all. She just wasn't in the mood for today. It changed when Ymir, Annie and Jean walked past Historia, and Ymir actually said hi and asked if she was alright.

It caught Historia off guard and the butterflies in her stomach made an appearance. She wasn't used to someone other than Mina being interested in talking to her. As the tall brunette walked away, Historia had to bite her lip to stop herself smiling.

Her day deteriorated pretty rapidly from that point on. She felt her anxiety slowly cripple her as the day progressed; she visualised an evil twin existing in the depths of her mind that emerged when she was feeling terrible and constricted her. This type of thought process helped her make more sense of her confusing emotions. Sometimes she felt sad for periods of time for no particular reason and sometimes there were triggers. Historia blamed it one teenage mood swings and being lonely.

By lunchtime the blonde was sitting in the library towards the back where she could be alone and listened to her iPod. Her mind felt like a complete mess; she felt excited that she and Ymir were working together; she felt so anxious of how this whole situation would progress; she didn't have any idea of how to deal with her feelings for Ymir; she felt lonely at home now her sister would be leaving today; and she felt completely heartbroken that Ymir was Annie's girlfriend.

She hated herself for feeling like this; it made me feel terribly weak. Thankfully she didn't have physics today but next lesson was maths which she still shared with Ymir and Annie. Today was just bad; it was one of those days she couldn't deal with.

Historia was a good student and she never skipped lessons, but right now she just had to. If anyone asked she could just say she felt ill, but no one would.

Once the bell sounded, Historia made her way out of school and walked home alone, shoulders hunched and head down. Her house was indeed empty which cane as no surprise. She allowed herself the rest of this day to be by herself and let out her emotions. She skipped dinner, she cried and she slept, determined to be okay for tomorrow.

X

Yesterday didn't happen. Today was a fresh start and she felt better already. It was amazing how much better you can feel after a long sleep.

During the morning Historia made an effort to hang around with Mina, Sasha and Mikasa and it cheered her up considerably. The lessons were fine too and she didn't see much of Ymir (which she was grateful for). Her feelings were conflicting; sometimes she desperately wanted to see Ymir yet other times she wanted to completely avoid her.

Physics was the last lesson of the day and by lunchtime she felt prepared. Historia decided to spend lunch in the library so she could recharge some of her social energy. Her introverted nature resulted in social situations feeling like they drained her of energy.

It was a good place to spend lunch without being bothered by anyone else; her excessive time spent in the library had taught her the art of being able to eat sandwiches without being caught and thrown out.

While flicking through a book about modern art behind one of the shelves, Historia heard the library door open and a couple of people she recognised walk in.

"Argh why did you drag us in here freckle face?"

"I already said horse face; I'm looking for a book,"

It was Ymir and her friends. Fuck. Historia hid behind a bookshelf hoping to God they wouldn't look over here. She just didn't want Ymir to know she was a part time loner who hung around in the library.

The trio wandered over to a shelf at the other end of the room and the tall brunette began flicking through books.

"Oh is this for your gay little project?" Jean asked in a bored tone.

"Yep, my gay project," Ymir snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I bet Historia is a nightmare to work with," Annie commented and earned a snicker from Jean.

From behind the shelf, the blonde felt her stomach drop and felt like she wanted to die on the spot. Today couldn't end like yesterday again.

"Uh, she's not at all, why would she be?" Ymir asked sounding confused and tearing her eyes away from her book.

"Well she never talks and is a total teacher's pet,"

"Yes she does talk actually you heartless cow, just not to you. She's really good to work with actually, and she's really interesting to talk to and-"

"Oh my god chill Ymir, I was joking, wow," Annie laughed. "Why don't you just marry her?"

"Oh shut up, you're pissing me off," Ymir snapped before she picked up her book to scan it out of the library.

Meanwhile, Historia stood behind the shelf watching Ymir and her two friends leave the library noticing the brunette was still visibly annoyed. Her heart was thumping like crazy from hearing Ymir defend her like that. Comments like that from people like Annie weren't a new thing and she could deal with them but she wasn't used to someone praising her like Ymir had.

Lost in thought, Historia jumped as the bell rang and hurried off to Physics. She found her seat and greeted Mina. The blonde waited patiently for Hanji to arrive and start the class while trying to control her excitement for the lesson. She was optimistic for once and was really looking forward to spending time with Ymir.

Next to her Mina snickered, which caught Historia's attention. She gave her friend a confused look before seeing what Mina had just wrote on her book.

'Historia loves Ymir'

Horrified, Historia slammed her book shut to hide the page and glared at Mina.

"It's true though," her pigtailed friend giggled.

"Only as true as you and Thomas," the blonde whispered with a sly grin as Mina began to blush.

Hanji finally entered the class, just about on time and declared she had an announcement.

"Today we won't be working on your space projects because uhh… there's been a bit of a cock up with the class schedule and we don't really have time to work on it during lessons anymore since we need to focus on exams. So uhhh… you'll have to work on them during lunchtime or do half each at home or something," Hanji explained radiating guilt as the class groaned.

Historia's stomach sank with disappointment; not only wouldn't she and Ymir be working together today but what if that was it? What if Ymir just wanted to just do half of the project on her own? It was the easier option especially since Ymir was the type of person who was usually busy at lunchtime.

She barely paid attention for the rest of the class, which was very unusual for Historia, the straight A student. Feeling fed up the blonde took to doodling on a piece of paper until class was finally dismissed.

Once the bell rung, Historia got to her feet, said bye to Mina and made her way out of the classroom. Considering her feelings yesterday, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe it would finally stop her getting her hopes up about her and Ymir.

"Hey blondie," she turned round in surprise to see Ymir waiting outside the classroom leaning on the wall casually.

"Hi Ymir," she greeted with a smile.

The tall brunette scratched her head and began to walk with Historia. "Y'know since we can't do our projects during the lessons anymore," Ymir began as Historia listened intently. "Well I just wondering, d'you wanna come to my house so we can work on it?"

Wait, what? What did Ymir just ask? Historia quickly tried to compose herself despite the shock. "Um, yeah that would be good. I mean, if you don't mind,"

"Yeah I do mind actually that's why I asked you," Ymir shot back with a grin.

She turned her head away to hide her blush as the taller girl snickered and they walked out of the school gates. Well this was completely and entirely unexpected.


	4. I Hate Pop Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myself and Ymir share the same taste in music so I’m kind of making fun of myself. Also I’m basing Ymir’s mum off Ilse Langar (the woman who resembled Ymir in the OVA)

Walking along side Ymir was actually difficult since she had long legs and took such big strides. She glanced at the smaller blonde struggling to keep up with her and slowed her pace down deciding not to make a joke about it.

Honestly, Historia was nervous as fuck; Ymir asking her round had completely caught her off guard. The only other person she ever visited outside of school was Mina but that wasn't very often. It didn't help that she noticed how good Ymir's ass looked in her tight black jeans. It had to be said that the brunette did dress well; today she was wearing a dark denim shirt that hugged her form well and black hi top shoes.

Yes she was nervous but Historia was also very curious to see Ymir's house and family; did she have parents and siblings? What kind of house did she live in? Was she messy or a neat freak? This opportunity was definitely something she never expected to happen.

"So where were you in maths yesterday?" the brunette asked as they approached what Historia assumed to be her house.

"Oh, you noticed I was gone?" that was a surprise.

"Yeah, it's not like you. I mean I'd already seen you yesterday so,"

"I err… I went home early because I had a headache."

Once there, Ymir opened the door to her house and Historia followed her inside. The hallway was very tidy and modern; her house wasn't as big as Historia's so it felt more homely and warm. There was a subtle smell of scented candles that wafted through the house and then Historia saw what smell it was trying to cover up.

A large brown dog bounded through the hall and jumped at Ymir knocking her backwards. It was an adorable sight: a large dog sitting on top of Ymir furiously licking her face so Historia couldn't help but giggle.

"Ugh stupid dog, get off," the tall girl snapped pushing the animal off her.

Noticing a new person, the dog turned her attention to the blonde girl and leaped up at her too. Historia rubbed her ears and the dog panted happily with her tongue out.

"Maisy get down before you knock her over," although the small blonde girl handled the dog well and didn't fall on her arse like Ymir had.

"Aww she's fine, and sooo cute," Historia cooed and kissed her nose. Standing up, the dog was actually taller than her and had its paws resting on the blonde's shoulders.

"Ew gross," Ymir muttered frowning as her dog licked the other girl's face.

Eventually the dog let Historia go and walked happily into the living room while Ymir lead her guest into the kitchen. The dog basically looked like a big brown mongrel and with its darker spots that resembled a certain person's freckles; Historia couldn't help but notice the dog looked kind of like Ymir.

"Mum?" Ymir called out seeing a woman standing at the sink. She turned around to greet her daughter.

"Hello sweetie, good day? Oh, so who is this?" She wasn't as tall as Ymir but she had the same tanned skin and the same set of freckles (did everyone in this house have freckles?) Her eyes were different though, they were larger which made her look very pretty.

"Oh this is my friend Historia, is it alright if she stays for a bit? We're working on a class project," Did Ymir just refer to her as her friend?

"Yes of course. It's lovely to meet you Historia. So are you and my daughter, y'know?" the older lady gave Historia a strange look.

"No, mum please," Ymir despaired as she grabbed two cans of Coke so they could quickly leave. The blonde however was still confused.

"Is she your girlfriend, Ymir?" her mum asked with manic excitement in her brown eyes.

"No mum, bye," Ymir said and grabbed the blonde's arm leading her upstairs. Historia began to giggle and Ymir shot her a confused look.

"Sorry it's just your mum, she's really nice and looks like you" the blonde responded.

It was surprising how comfortable Historia already felt; the house and the people in it were so friendly and warm, it succeeded in taking her mind off feeling nervous about the fact that she and Ymir would be alone together in her room.

"Yeah, well my mum thinks she's funny," Ymir said shaking her head and smiling slightly. "What's your mum like?"

"Uh, dead," wait why did I say that?

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry. Ignore me, I'm an idiot," Ymir muttered rubbing her forehead.

"No, no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I mean it was a long time ago, I barely remember her," Historia apologised.

They made their way into Ymir's room and it was the complete opposite of what she had expected. If she had given any thought to what she imagined the popular and sexy Ymir's room to look like, she would have pictured it to be messy with posters of rock and heavy metal bands plastered over the walls, accompanied with the distinct smell of tobacco.

Instead her room was completely tidy and clean smelling but that wasn't as shocking as the posters on her walls. Rihanna, The Saturdays, Katy Perry. What the hell, wasn't Ymir supposed to be cool?

They sat awkwardly on the bed and Historia continued to stare at the posters not sure what to say.

"Like my posters?" Oh god, she looked proud of herself.

"Umm I had no idea you were into pop music."

"Yeah I've seen Rihanna live twice but have yet to see The Saturdays which is – what?" she stopped mid sentence when she noticed the blonde girl poorly attempting to stifle her laughter.

"I'm sorry but I expected you to have a decent taste in music. I mean Katy Perry, are you serious?"

"Hey she has some pretty good songs, and she is super hot,"

"She can't bloody sing!"

Half smiling, Ymir shook her head and sighed, "I see, you're one of them,"

"One of what?"

"Those people who think they're too good for pop music. I'm guessing you enjoy these bands that no one's even heard of," Ymir's tone was playful so Historia was relieved she didn't accidentally offend her about her taste in music.

Historia scoffed. "Noooo, I am not,"

"Yes you so are but I'll let you off,

Historia stuck her tongue out and the two girls laughed. Her shell felt like it was slowly cracking and it was so refreshing to feel like she could act like herself. Joking around with Ymir felt so easy.

"Wanna drink?" Ymir asked offering Historia a can of Coke.

"Ah, no thanks," the blonde responded automatically.

"Jeez stop being so polite," Ymir said with a frown and thrust the cold can into her hand anyway anyway.

"Pfft fine, if you insist," she said while pouting and realised she was in fact thirsty.

"Yeah I do, shorty,"

Historia crossed her arms with mock annoyance as Ymir leaned back against the bed's headboard smirking.

"Excuse me? I think you're the one who is lanky,"

"Nahhhh," the tall girl said with her grin and poked Historia gently with her foot. In order to fight her giddy urge to jump on top of Ymir and kiss her, Historia pulled out her science book from the bag and dropped it on the bed.

"So, the project?"

The brunette let out a dramatic sigh and agreed to get to work with her partner.

It was incredible how much fun doing a science project became as the hours passed. Ymir turned out to be very good at drawing so she mainly stuck to illustrating the pages while Historia provided the facts and information.

Despite their concentration, Ymir was still persistently talkative and asked about Historia's family, her childhood and her interests. The blonde left out some of the heavier details but enjoyed talking about Freida and in turn, discovered about Ymir's family. Her father died when she was young from alcoholism and Ymir thought he was a waste of space anyway and 'better of without him'.

Even though she was sad for the other girl, Historia couldn't help but feel relieved to find someone else who had a difficult childhood.

"Oh shit, look at the time," the blonde suddenly exclaimed as she check her phone, realising it was 7:30 Ymir however began to laugh.

"Sorry it's just the first time I've ever heard you swear, I didn't think you had it in you," the brunette chuckled.

Historia blushed. "Anyway I'm sorry for staying so late, I'd better go," she gathered up her pens and books, stuffing them into her bag.

"Nah don't be, it was fun," Ymir admitted as she led her blonde friend down the stairs and into the hallway.

From the kitchen doorway Ymir's mum appeared wearing a blue apron and wielding a wooden spoon. "Ymir, why don't you ask your lovely friend if she wants to stay for dinner?"

"Eh?" her daughter responded before shooting her mother a glare. "Uh so yeah do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Ah um-" she was definitely hungry and returning to an empty house yet… "That's very kind, thank you, but my dad already cooked dinner at home. Thanks for the invitation Mrs – um Miss-"

"Call my Ilse, my dear." Ymir's mother responded happily. "That's okay, next time you come I'll insist you stay for dinner though!"

Ymir held the door open as her blonde friend bid goodbye and recited another set of 'thank yous' before disappearing into the evening. As she stood and watched the blonde walk away, Ymir frowned remembering Historia specifically saying her dad was away at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was quite stuck with this chapter. i have it all planned out after a certain point but i'm not at that point yet so
> 
> also whoever wanted to translate my other fic into Vietnamese, haha i'm so flattered :) i approved it but it wouldnt let me message the person back and say thanks.

[Annie's POV]

"Good Morning Annie Lionbreath!"

It was Wednesday morning and Annie sat in her usual seat when her friend arrived and slung her arm around her shoulder. Having Maths as the first lesson shouldn't make anyone this cheerful.

"Ugh, why are you in such a good mood?" she demanded as her taller friend beamed at her.

"I think the question is: why aren't you?" Ymir laughed as her blonde friend glared at her.

"I think the question I'm really interested in is: why didn't you answer my calls yesterday? I wanted to see you," Annie moaned and rested her head on Ymir's shoulder.

"Ohhh yeah sorry I was busy. Historia came round and we worked on our project for Hanji. We got an awful lot done actually-"

"What did you say?" Annie's head shot up and she stared at her friend angrily.

"She came round, so what? We're taking this project seriously, like you should be. Aren't you working with Berthodlt?"

"Tch, yeah I'm just making him do it all. He gets on my fucking nerves," Annie slumped down on her desk and rested her head on her arms. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miss Perfect walk in with her stupid friend, Mina.

"Hi Ymir, how are you?"

Ugh, she was standing by Ymir's desk talking to her like they were actually friends. Annie just wanted her to fuck right off but her idiot friend Ymir was grinning like the idiot she was.

"Hey Historia, I'm great. How about you? We got so much work done yesterday,"

After a few minutes of cringing conversation, Historia returned to her desk looking way too happy with herself. Annie turned her head to snarl at Ymir.

"You realise you're the only pair who are going to each other's houses like little fucking gays and working on this stupid space project,"

"Annie you're so cute when you're jealous," Ymir mocked with a laugh and received a fierce glare.

x

[Historia's POV]

Historia's mood was untouchable; everything felt like it was going perfectly. Every time she thought about what happened yesterday, a warm fuzzy feeling made its way into her stomach. It was amazing how well things were going; she and Ymir had been working together for a week now and so far she didn't hate the shy blonde. In fact it felt like they were actually friends. For whatever bizarre reason, she seemed to like Historia and every time they talked it felt like it got less awkward.

During lunchtime, Historia found herself in the library again. She felt like she could cope with spending the morning and breaktime with Mina and her friends, but when it came to lunchtime she felt a yearning to be by herself. The library was just relaxing; she could either browse the internet in peace or read a book or even just sit there listening to her iPod. It felt like her escape from being social and being judged by everyone else. It was just nice.

A sense of relief washed over her as she wrote the concluding sentence to an English essay. It was only ten minutes into lunchtime and she had managed to finish her only impending assignment. Historia vaguely heard someone enter the library but ignored it and scribbled her name at the bottom on the paper.

"Umm, hi, you okay?"

Hearing the voice in front of her, the blonde lifted her head to see Ymir standing next to her with a slightly awkward smile.

"Y-Ymir, I'm okay thanks," it was very odd to see her in this place. During lunchtime, the brunette usually hung around with a large group of people from their year.

"Uhhh do you mind if I sit with you? I mean if you're not busy," her voice had also lost its cockiness and it almost sounded as if she was out of her comfort zone.

"No not at all, I just finished this, umm so it's fine," Historia felt flustered. She could usually prepare herself for seeing her crush but being caught of guard like this caused her mind to go blank.

As the tall girl took a seat next to Historia, she felt herself adjusting her blonde hair ensuring it looked tidy.

"Shit, I've not even started that," Ymir admitted sheepishly as she glanced at the Historia's essay.

"Hah, it's not too difficult," she wanted to ask the brunette what the hell she was doing here but struggled to word it without sounding rude, "Umm so I don't usually see you in the library,"

"Yeah well my friends were being loud and annoying, so I felt like spending my lunch with someone intelligent – if you don't uh mind?"

"Of course not, I always like seeing you," oh god did I really just say that?

The quietness of the library intensified the awkward silence that had formed and Historia wracked her brains for conversation.

Ymir broke the silence but it made Historia worse. "I like your skirt, it's really pretty."

"I… ahm… t-thank you," her cheeks were burning and she look down at the table because she definitely couldn't stand looking into Ymir's honey brown eyes.

Slowly, the brunette leaned forward and smirked, "Someone can't take a compliment,"

"Y-yes I can, you just caught me off guard!" Historia felt relieved that the tone became more playful and joking.

A vibrating noise emitted from Ymir's trouser pocket so she pulled her phone out and frowned at the screen which said 'Annie calling'.

Typical, Historia thought. It was still a complete mystery what Ymir actually saw in that girl. To the blonde's surprise however, Ymir cancelled the call and stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

"You don't want to talk to her?" she asked staring at the taller girl with innocent confusion.

"Nah, she gets offended when I spend time with other people. Anyway," Ymir turned conversation back to their lessons and asked Historia about her options.

Each student studied subjects like English, Maths and Science which were mandatory but had the option of 3 other subjects. Historia studied Art, History (Ymir laughed at this) and French. It turned out Ymir had picked PE, Economics and French.

"Wait, why didn't you choose art, Ymir? You're so good at drawing,"

"To be honest, I just like drawing my own things; I hate being told what to draw. Uh does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does, I mean we have to do some really dumb projects. Our current project is litter," Historia explained.

"Huh? Wait, actual litter?"

"Yeah, I had to do a painting of a load of rubbish I pulled out of the bin,"

Ymir burst out laughing. "Tell me you're joking? Oh my god, I got a lucky escape. You need to show me this painting some time,"

Making her laugh made Historia feel warm inside and she couldn't help but grin at her freckled friend. Spending lunch time with her new friend, discussing and joking about their lessons, it was different but so very nice.

x

Art was the last lesson of the day and Historia still felt buzzed from lunch time; Ymir had sat with her for the entire hour and it felt like they really got to know each other. Since she usually hung around with a large group of people, Historia felt too intimidated to approach her so she was glad it happened the other way round.

Annie happened to share this lesson with Historia and Mina, but she sat on a separate table and didn't usually bother them. Maybe she was being paranoid but she couldn't help but wonder whether Annie was glaring at her. Shaking it off, she happily spoke to Mina for the lesson.

In a quiet voice, Historia explained how things with Ymir were going.

"Wow, I can't believe you went to her house," Mina gasped excitedly.

"She has a really cute dog and her mum is so nice," she giggled happily.

Thinking back to Ymir's mother, there was something that bothered her slightly. Annie had previously made it clear that she was Ymir's girlfriend but why didn't her mum know about it? She was obviously aware of her daughter's preference in girls because of the 'girlfriend' comments she made to Historia. So why hadn't Ymir told her about Annie?

Historia couldn't help but wonder if Annie had lied to her for some reason. She intended to ask Ymir but it was difficult to do without being blunt. At the same time, entertaining thoughts like these weren't a good idea since they got her hopes up. The more time she spent with Ymir, the stronger Historia's feelings became. It was stupid of her since the logical side of her brain told her that nothing would ever happen between them.

The lesson came to an end and everyone packed up their stuff and began to leave. Since she had been using acrylic paints, Historia stayed behind to clear up the mess. By the time she was done, the classroom was empty and it sounded like everyone had gone home.

Walking out of the classroom, she jumped slightly hearing a voice from behind her in the hallway.

"Oi, Reiss," the voice was cold and sounded intimidating.

Nervously, Historia turned around to see Annie standing there with her arms folded and giving her a hard stare. It was quiet and she could hear herself swallow in apprehension; the hallway was completely empty, it was just the two of them.

"I don't know who you think you are, trying to take Ymir from me," the slightly taller blonde snarled.

Even if she could think of something to say, her voice was gone. Historia's heart thumped out of her chest and she genuinely felt scared as Annie approached her slowly.

"You do realise she's only being nice to you so she gets a good grade? She doesn't like you; she thinks you're fucking weird. It's just starting to piss me off, being blown off by her for your stupid project – oh and the way you swoon every time she talks to you,"

Annie was only a few inches away from her now. The only thing Historia could concentrate on was the painful lump in her throat.

"So, Historia, why don't you just do the project by yourself and leave her alone? That way you won't embarrass yourself," after snickering at the way the smaller blonde's shoulders shook and how she looked like she was on the verge of tears, Annie turned and left.

"Bye Historia!" she called back sarcastically before laughing to herself.

x

The same painted pattern on the ceiling above her bed stared back at Historia as she lay there. Since coming home she had been unaware of how much time had passed and she had only just noticed it was dark outside.

Initially when Historia returned home, she collapsed onto her bed and cried into her pillow. She allowed her sadness to run its course before she attempted to rationalise what had happened. It didn't help that she felt so painfully alone; all she wanted right now was so cuddle up to her sister and feel loved.

According to Annie, Ymir did not like her. She was sweet taking her way to getting the best grade. How could this be true? The connection she felt with Ymir couldn't be false, surely? Now she was thinking it through, Historia absolutely refused to believe this.

Annie definitely had a motive to act out of jealousy. Even if she believed in Ymir and decided that Annie was trying to scare her off because she felt threatened, what could Historia do? She was scared of Annie and feared what would happen if she continued to be friendly with Ymir. Telling Ymir about this wasn't an option because even if she actually believed her, it would definitely earn her a place on Annie's hit list.

Wiping her eyes and nose with a tissue, Historia sighed sadly and decided to take a bath. Part of the reason her encounter earlier had shook her up so much is that it brought back terrible memories of bullying. She had vivid flashbacks of being concerned and threatened when she was younger. This was exactly why she didn't want to anger Annie any further because that girl could easily break her and it was terrifying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pleased with the reception I've got from this story :) I'm glad people are enjoying it and everyone's response means an awful lot, so thanks everyone. Hopefulyl I won't screw it up along the way :p
> 
> I've just realised I've been spelling Frieda wrong for the entire story *facepalm* I'll fix it tomorrow.

It honestly felt like every bit of progress Historia had made with Ymir over the past few weeks had been completely reversed and meant nothing. The message was loud and clear: they weren’t allowed to be friends. This level of jealousy and possessiveness wasn’t healthy but it’s not like she was in a position to confront Annie about it; in fact she felt completely powerless. All she could do was bow her head in defeat. 

If she didn’t hate that horrible girl before then she certainly did now. But why the hell was she so paranoid about Historia spending time with Ymir? Did she really consider Historia, the shy girl with barely any friends as a threat? How could she even be a threat if Ymir, as she claimed, hated her? 

Whichever way she chose to deal with this situation would be incredibly awkward and probably result in Ymir hating her. If she suggested that they work separately, then Ymir would demand to know why and she definitely couldn’t avoid her forever.

At least it was Friday and the weekend would provide a much needed break from everything. Not to mention, Freida promised she would stay over which cheered up Historia considerably.

Historia had managed to get through the first half of the day without interacting with Ymir but only because they hadn’t shared a class yet. Maths was next which Ymir was guaranteed to be present for. She half expected the brunette to approach her and arrange their next meeting for the project but now that Annie was breathing down her neck she didn’t know how to react. She had absolutely no plan, all she knew that whatever she did would be wrong and it would end badly. 

It was lunch time and so far Historia had succeeded in avoiding her tall and soon to be ex-friend. She made her way to the library and decided to just waste time browsing the internet.

"Hey Historia," of course it was her and, oh God, Annie.

The blonde had been caught in the corridor before the library so she braced herself. Ymir walked over to her looking fairly cheerful and her short companion next to her was glaring daggers at Historia.

"Uh, so we have like, a week before we need to finish our project right? Well, my mum has been asking about you and..."

As the tall brunette unknowingly waffled on, Historia couldn't notice the icy blue eyes that stared back at her. Folding her arms in the same menacing way she had yesterday, Annie stood close to Ymir. She really was behaving as her bodyguard.

"So do you want to?" Ymir asked with a slight nervous edge to her voice snapping Historia back to reality.

"Huh? Sorry I um wasn't listening,"

"Oh, haha, umm... do you want to come round today? We can do the work and my mum wants to make dinner for you,"  
Jesus Christ this was going to be agonizing. I’m so sorry Ymir.

"Sorry, I can't." she couldn't bear to look Ymir in the eye.

"Oh,"

"Yeah I'm kind of busy..."

"Yeah, uh no problem. When else are you free?" 

"I... I don't think... look I'm sorry but I can't. I don't mind doing the work myself but I... I should go,"

The only thing worse than Annie's triumphant grin was the hurt in Ymir's eyes; she looked offended and embarrassed. It was awful. Historia said an awkward goodbye before escaping into the library, settling down onto a table by herself and slamming her head onto the table. She felt that if a painful lump appeared on her head then it would be well deserved. 

Right, so she probably wouldn't get harassed by that bitch Annie anymore for daring to be friends with someone she liked but now she was back to square one. Lonely. Well actually it was worse than before because she had just given Ymir a perfectly good reason to hate her. 

Fuck you Annie.

"Um, Historia?"

Oh who the fuck is it now? The blonde raised her head from the table and was surprised by the person who sat in front of her.

"Mikasa?"

"Are you okay? You don't look too good," her voice sounded concerned and Historia actually realised she felt appreciative of her company. Even though they sometimes hung around with the same people, she had never really gotten to know the quiet dark haired girl. Maybe because they were both not massively talkative they never really gave each other the chance.

"Yeah, just kind of tired, y'know," she couldn't really begin to explain her whole situation to her.

"Why do you spend so much time in here?" that was surprisingly blunt yet it didn't sound like Mikasa was judging her.

"Umm, I don't know really," Historia admitted quietly.

"If you like being by yourself then I understand but... we really like you. Mina, Sasha and myself. I umm I know we haven't exactly spoken a lot but like you, I’m shy,” Mikasa paused and looked slightly embarrassed yet continued, “I wanted to talk to you more but... well you know what it's like."

Historia was completely surprised with Mikasa awkwardly opening up to her like this. She had always felt slightly intimidated by the other girl because of her stoic demeanour and her cold eyes. 

"I... yeah I know exactly what it's like. I'm sorry, I do like you spending time with you guys but I guess... this sounds stupid but I get worried in case I'm a burden," the effect that Mikasa had suddenly had on her was astounding. She never felt like talking about her insecurities like this, especially to someone she felt like she barely knew, but maybe Mikasa was similar to her.

"You're not a burden," the dark haired girl said firmly but with a smile.

For the first time since her and Mikasa had met, they talked properly and it was easier knowing they both liked each other.

“Oh by the way, Eren is in your classes right?”

“Yeah he is, do you know him?”

“He’s my brother,”

“What? Seriously? But don’t you have different surnames?” Historia gasped. She didn’t even think they were friends, let alone siblings.

“His family adopted me when I was younger but I kept my surname,” she lifted her dark red scarf to hide her smile, “at school we have our own separate friends, but he’s always there for me and I’m always there for him.”

She couldn’t help but smile at Mikasa’s display of affection for Eren. “That’s so sweet,”

“Shall we go outside and find Sasha and Mina?” Mikasa suggested and Historia nodded.

The pair exited the library and noticed a large crowd of rowdy students walking towards them going the opposite way. Since the hallway was too small, Historia shrank realising she’d probably get carelessly knocked into. As they pushed past, Mikasa put her strong arm around the smaller girl and pulled her close, making sure she didn’t get pushed over. Historia couldn’t help but blush when she felt how hard the taller girl’s body was and at her sudden protective instinct. She smiled up at Mikasa in appreciation and felt guilty for misunderstanding her all this time.

Once outside, they spotted Mina and Sasha on the grass busy in conversation.

“Mikasa, Historia! There you guys are, we were just talking about Sasha’s crush,” Mina said mischievously while nudging Sasha.

“N-no we weren’t - Hey you two,”

Even though it wasn’t particularly warm since they were still in October, the sun was shining and it was an overall pleasant day. The four of them found a spot on the grass, sat down and got their lunch out. 

Normally Historia fretted about whether her friends actually wanted her there or if she was just a burden. However now it felt easier; knowing Mikasa had reached out to her and assured her she was wanted put the blonde’s mind at ease and she felt fairly content listening to the other girls chat.

Eventually her thoughts were drawn back to her earlier encounter with Ymir and she couldn’t help concerning herself about it. She couldn’t relax with it on her conscience so 10 minutes before lunch was due to end; she excused herself off to the bathroom.

Once there and standing before a tall mirror, Historia faced her own reflection. How different could she claim to be from her younger self who feared other people? She was determined to change from person who cowered in the face of danger; she refused to be the same person who allowed other people to trample all over her. No, she was a person, she mattered; she had feelings and could make her own decisions, and fuck anyone who tried to pull her down.

Her vacant and heavy bagged eyes stared fiercely back at her. Mikasa respected her and cared about her even though they had never really connected until today. Historia wanted to be strong like her and she was going to be. Rubbing and lightly slapping her cheeks, Historia left the bathroom and made her way toward their next classroom. The bell had sounded a couple of minutes ago so once she arrived she saw most of the class standing outside their Maths room waiting for their teacher Levi to arrive.

Ymir stood slouched against the wall outside the classroom, idly browsing her phone as Annie chatted animatedly to her. Taking a deep breath, Historia strode up to Ymir and cleared her throat.

Lifting her eyes from her phone, they changed from expressing boredom to surprise as the blonde grabbed her arm. 

“Ymir, I’m sorry about earlier, can we go and talk somewhere?”

“Uhhh, yeah?”

She led her taller friend to the other end of the corridor, still holding her arm, so they could talk without being overheard. 

“So the thing is… sorry for how I was earlier. Yesterday my dad made me feel guilty about spending time with other people but now I’ve decided I don’t care what he thinks,” she had to fabricate a somewhat believable lie because telling her the truth about Annie would be way too messy. 

Ymir scratched her head and looked quite taken a back. “Wait, seriously? Is that why you blew me off?”  
“Yeah,” Historia mumbled with pink cheeks, “He didn’t seem to understand that spending time with you was related to school work, but he left for work again today so I don’t care what he thinks,”

“Spending time with me, huh? Sounds very cosy,” the brunette joked with a smirk.

“I – I meant,” it was so easy for Historia to get flustered to the point of not being able to respond when Ymir teased her like that. 

“Would you still like to come round for dinner then? Your dad can go and fuck himself to be honest, no offence,” she asked once the blonde had regained her composure. 

“Y-yeah, I’d love to,” she responded with a shy smile as they walked back to class.

“Fab. Wait for me outside when this class ends,” 

Ymir took her usual seat next to Annie and started taking notes from the board. The maths teacher named Levi was short but strict. He spent most of the day looking bored out of his mind and getting pissed off at students.

“Where the hell did you disappear off to?” Annie asked quietly.

“Just with Historia, she explained why she was off with me earlier and we’re cool now. After school she’s coming over and my mum’s cooking dinner,” the freckled girl responded trying to mask how pleased she looked. 

“Oh really?” she turned her head and gave Historia a dirty look before deciding to change her tactics. “Actually you’re being pretty devious aren’t you? Pretending to be her friend so you’ll get a good grade,”

“What? No I’m not,”

“Obviously you are,” Annie continued to provoke Ymir, “she’s probably the biggest nerd in our class so if you act all buddy-buddy with her, she’s so naïve and thinks you’re so great that she’ll do all the work and get you an A*,”

“You’re completely wrong, I like Historia,” she snarled.

“Nah, I don’t see why you would. Actually I don’t think anyone likes her,”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” Ymir yelled and smashed her fist on the table.

Slightly shocked, Annie continued to grin at the reaction she caused as Levi walked over with an angry expression.

“Oi you,” the dark haired man snarled at Ymir, “wait outside the classroom since you can’t keep your temper under control,”

Grabbing her beg angrily, Ymir glowered at Levi before storming out of the classroom, “Whatever, I’m not coming back anyway,”

“Tch, insolent brat,” the short man muttered as he returned back to the whiteboard. 

Historia couldn’t help but stare at the door longingly and hope that Ymir had decided to stay. During their time as classmates, she had noticed that Ymir occasionally lost her temper with teachers and talked back which was probably why she was popular with everyone. Usually Historia resented trouble makers but Ymir was different. She only got angry if she was provoked and usually tried to get on with work.

But if Ymir had stormed off home, well that was the end of their plans since she had probably forgotten about inviting Historia round. She would feel awkward just turning up at her house. The blonde sighed; she didn’t even care about finishing the work, she just really wanted to spend some alone time with her new friend. At school Ymir was almost constantly surrounded by other people so Historia often felt too intimidated to go up and talk to her during break and lunch.

The lesson finally ended and the blonde hurriedly exited the classroom to see if Ymir was outside; her heart sank when the tall freckled girl was no where to be seen. Fine, you idiot, Historia thought as she walked down the hallway and into the car park. 

A couple of meters away from the gate, a large pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her round. She was greeted with the sight of Ymir’s freckled face and her lips that had formed a pout.

“Where the heck are you going blondie? Didn’t want to wait for me?”

“Ymir? Hey, you’re the one who stormed off and said you weren’t coming back! I thought, well I thought you’d forgotten about y’know,” Historia trailed off, biting her lips to hide her relieved smile.

She let go of her smaller friend’s shoulders and the two walked out the gates together. “Haha, sorry I kind of lost my cool with that twat Annie and then Levi the fucking shrimp – well he just completely pisses me off, I don’t know why everyone likes him so much,” Ymir explained with a cocky grin and her arms folded behind her head. 

She felt considerably less nervous about going to Ymir’s house compared to the first time yet she could still feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as she looked up at the taller girl. Historia felt proud of herself for not letting Annie walk all over her and decided whatever she did in revenge was worth spending time with Ymir. Since they started working together the other week, Historia’s feelings had become much stronger and she realised there wasn’t much she could do about it. It was a terrible idea to fall in love with someone so out of her league but she was completely powerless against it. With a blush, the blonde remembered a few nights ago when she lay in bed with her arms wrapped around her pillow, kissing it and pretending it was her freckled crush. 

Shaking her head to erase her inappropriate thoughts, the blonde tried to concentrate on behaving like a normal person as they got to Ymir’s house.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikasa approached her two friends, Mina and Sasha as they waited on the field at the end of another school day. She was already running late from P.E and her offer to stay behind to help put away the equipment.

“Thanks for waiting for me. Where’s Historia?” Mikasa asked looking around for the short blonde.

“Oh she went to Ymir’s house, again,” Mina responded as the three of them began to walk home. 

“Ymir…? Who’s that again?” Sasha inquired while rearranging her ponytail. 

“She’s in mine and Historia’s classes. The one in the football team, you know, tall, dark hair, freckles,”

“Oh her! The really hot one,” if it were possible to have hearts in her eyes, she would.

Mina giggled, “Sasha you’re so gay,”

“No I’m bi you ignorant heterosexual, jeez,” the brunette playfully pushed her friend and laughed.

Mikasa, who wasn’t really paying attention to the other two girls, sighed. “I wanted to invite you two and her round tonight. I guess I could do it tomorrow,”

“Tomorrow would be good since I’m going straight into town today,” Mina agreed with enthusiasm, “it’d be nice to see Historia as well,”

Spotting an opportunity, Sasha lightly rested her hand on Mikasa’s shoulder. “You could come to my house tonight, if you wanted? Then we can see everyone else tomorrow,”

“Thanks, but I’d better not. Our parents are away for the weekend and I need to cook for Eren to stop him from burning the house down. Anyway, see you both tomorrow,” she said, waving goodbye to her friends as she approached her house.

Sasha’s head drooped in disappointment and Mina nudged her. “Don’t worry about it; we can see her tomorrow,”

“Yeeahhh but, I wanted some, y’know, alone time,” Sasha whined with a pout. 

x

 

Walking into Ymir’s house again caused Historia’s nostrils to be filled with the warm homely smell that she remembered last time. If she had to describe the pleasant smell she’d say pine trees. Similar to last time, Ymir ended up lying on her back on the hard floor with the same brown dog standing on top of her and ecstatically licking her face. 

“Are you just going to stand there and watch me get mauled to death?” she gasped from underneath as Historia happily stroked the dog.

“Oh stop being so dramatic; look at her face, she wouldn’t hurt a fly!” 

After nudging the dog off, Historia helped Ymir up from the floor and followed her into the kitchen. Assisting the brunette to her feet was a perfect opportunity for them to briefly hold hands and notice how warm Ymir’s hand felt against her own.

“Could you grab some drinks from the fridge please?” Ymir asked as she refilled the dog’s food bowl.

Opening the fridge, Historia took out a couple of cans, “Is Pepsi alright?”

“I dunno, did something happen to it?” she replied trying not to laugh at her own joke.

“Oh my god, that was so bad,” the blonde snorted, closing the fridge.

“Rude. You still laughed,” Ymir stood in front of the other girl leaning against the kitchen surface. They were close enough for Historia inhale Ymir’s distinctly addictive scent and it made her feel giddy.

Leaning forward, she ran her index finger softly over Historia’s cheeks and grinned, “Why are your cheeks so rosy?”

She was absolutely frozen at the touch of Ymir’s fingers on her face and her mind had gone into an absolute frenzy. Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my god.

Breaking the silence, Ymir laughed and grabbed a can of Pepsi, “Sorry I guess I like winding you up a bit too much. Shall we go to my room?”

“Y-yeah,”

As they made their way up the stairs, Historia’s mind was on overdrive. Was Ymir actually flirting with her or just messing around? Did she know Historia liked her and was having fun seeing how she reacted? All this time she had not allowed herself to even remotely hope that there was the slightest chance of her feelings not being unrequited, yet – no. It was stupid to even consider. Although maybe now wasn’t a bad time to check whether she and Annie were in fact an item. 

Once in Ymir’s room, Historia perched herself on the bed and noticed she was sitting on something. She pulled out the offending item and squeaked.

“Oops, sorry. I thought I’d tidied up,” Ymir apologised with a smirk and took her boxer shorts from the bed (although she didn’t sound remotely sorry).

“Umm, so do you wear boy’s underwear?”

“Oh yeah, they’re way more comfortable. Even if I was the straightest and most feminine girl in the world, I’d still wear them,”

Historia giggled at the concept, “I couldn’t even imagine that,”

They sipped on their drinks as Historia contemplated asking her next question. She wanted to try and be somewhat subtle about her approach.

“Oh, by the way, I kind of know about you and Annie,” was that off hand enough? Well Ymir looked very confused already.

“Me and Annie? What about us?”

It would be an added bonus if she dropped Annie in the shit. “Well, you’re together right, as in dating?”

“God no, we’re not. Where did you get that idea?” Ymir snorted but leaned forward with interest.

“Ah shit, I hope I’m not getting anyone into trouble… well a few weeks ago she kind of came up to me and told me that you and her are in a secret relationship,” was it wrong for her to massively get her hopes up now? 

“Holy shit,” Ymir sighed running a hand through her dark hair, “I can’t believe she did that. Is she seriously jealous of you?”

“Huh, jealous of me?” Historia blurted out.

“She’s hate me being friends with you because – well actually I’m not sure why, but yeah I’m definitely not with her, or anyone else for that matter,” Ymir explained before cocking her head to the side and grinning, “so do you have a boyfriend at the moment?”

Oh, that question. When anyone else asks that, it’s pretty damn annoying, but when Ymir asked, it caused a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. Maybe now would be a good opportunity to drop a small hint…

“Umm, no. Well to be honest, ummmmm,” Historia began feeling her cheeks heat up.

Ymir leaned even closer, eyes wide with interest, “hmm, spit it out?”

“I don’t like boys,” okay that hint definitely wasn’t small. Nevermind.

“Oh? Does that mean you’re gay?” even Historia could hear the sudden excitement in the freckled girl’s voice.

Feeling embarrassed already, Historia nodded staring at the bed quilt, fearing the follow up questions. This time, a couple of months ago, she would never have imagined being in this situation with her hopeless one sided crush who would never notice her. 

“Holy shit, do you have a girlfriend? Do you like anyone?”

The blonde shrank back so she was in the far corner of the bed against the wall and stared at the other girl who was sprawled across the bed.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” she admitted quietly. Her cheeks felt so uncomfortably hot. 

“Good. Do you like anyone? Yeah you totally do!” 

Historia’s heart was thumping like crazy and she felt completely trapped. There was absolutely no way she’d ever have the courage to admit the truth, yet she felt like she couldn’t form a convincing lie when the most gorgeous person she’s ever met was looking at her so intensely.

From downstairs, the door slammed and Historia suddenly jumped up. “Oh is your mum home?”

She darted out of Ymir’s room and stood at the top of the stairs to greet the woman.

“Oh, hello Historia. I’m so glad you came. You’re going to stay for dinner, right? Is lasagne okay?” the blonde just nodded happily at the barrage of questions. Ilse beamed back at her and dropped her heavy shopping on the floor with a breathless huff.

“Would you like any help with unloading the shopping?” Historia asked, mostly out of politeness and partly because she wanted avoid Ymir’s interrogation.

“Oh you’re so sweet!” she gasped happily, “thank you dear but you go and make yourself at home in Ymir’s room and I’ll drag my useless daughter out to help – YMIR! YOUR MOTHER NEEDS YOUR HELP!”

Grumbling, Ymir stumbled out of the room to assist her mother while Historia went back into the room and sat down on the bed. While alone, the blonde leaned back and rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. What would it be like to sleep here with Ymir? The bed was large enough for two people yet cosy enough for unavoidable cuddling. She sighed wistfully as Ymir’s intoxicating scent filled her nostrils. Shit, she was coming back. 

Historia quickly sat up as the door opened and Ymir made her way back in.

“Mum’s started dinner, I hope you’re hungry,” she informed her short friend as she slumped back down on the bed.

“Yeah I’m starving, I can’t wait. Shall we do our project now?”

They probably achieved ten minutes of work maximum before Ymir got bored again and turned her attention to Historia.

“So who do you like?”

The blonde’s stomach formed a knot and she swallowed nervously. “I like everyone,”

“Haha bullshit, you know what I mean,” they were sitting closely next to each other on the bed, backs against the wall with their work spread out. “I want to know who the quiet and innocent little Historia fancies,”

She had planned her answer while Ymir was downstairs if the subject came up again. She’d simply reply, ‘no one really’ because she would never have the guts or the stupidity to push her luck any further. Her rational side still insisted her infatuation for Ymir couldn’t be reciprocated. Not to mention, if she stuck to an answer like that, it didn’t erase the possibility of anything happening between them, yet it didn’t set her up for painful rejection.

“You, for god’s sake,” 

…

Hold on, what the hell had just happened? And why was Historia’s head now leaning on Ymir’s shoulder?

Historia leaped up from the bed in complete panic once it had finally registered; she couldn’t even look Ymir in the eyes after what she just said so her small hands covered her eyes. How had that slipped out? 

At this point, if she hadn’t completely lost her head, she could have perhaps played it off as a joke but that was off the cards since she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

“I-I’m so sorry – look I-I know it’s one sided and – fuck, I’ve fucked up, pretend I didn’t say-“

“Whoah, calm down,” came Ymir’s voice as she felt her larger hands very gently grip her wrists and pull her hands away from her face. Her blue eyes were wide with anxiety; tears were on the verge of spilling while her cheeks were flushed deep red.

Historia felt slightly calmer staring into the other girl’s kind brown eyes but her heart was pounding out of her chest. “I’m not delusional, I know you wouldn’t like me back,” she continued, voice slightly more even this time.

“Well, you’re wrong,” was what Historia heard before Ymir leaned forward and kissed her. 

Her mind must have given up trying to rationalise everything since unbelievably she was able to respond and kiss back. It was probably very clumsy and sloppy. Historia’s arms found their way around the taller girl’s neck and the two of them fell back onto the bed. Despite everything that was happening, Historia noticed the sound they made as they kissed and was surprised that kissing made that noise; she assumed it was something that was exaggerated in films.

To her disappointment, Ymir pulled away and her eyes looked glazed and unfocused. Historia suddenly realised why she had pulled away when she heard the footsteps followed by a knock on the door. 

“Girls? Dinner’s ready!” It was Ymir’s mum. 

“Yeah, we’re coming,” her daughter responded. This was probably the first time Historia had seen the brunette completely flushed. 

Historia felt completely dizzy and unable to use her brain normally, yet somehow she managed to follow Ymir downstairs and sit herself at the table. After serving all three of them a portion of the steaming lasagne, Ilse sat down and beamed at Historia.

“So Historia, you’re one of Ymir’s classmates?”

While eating the delicious meal, she was bombarded with questions from Ilse. Historia very much liked the older woman but she was still a bit too shocked to deal with casual conversation. Not to mention, sitting next to the girl who she had previously been snogging and trying to act normal was unbelievably awkward. She really wanted to know where they now stood with each other but it wasn’t something she could exactly bring up in front of her mother.

“Thank you for the food, Ilse, it was so delicious,” Historia said after the last spoonful. It wasn’t a lie either; it really was the best lasagne she’d ever eaten. “Could I help with the washing up?”

“Oh thank you – absolutely not, you’re our guest,”

“Please, I really want to-“

“You must be joking! I’d never allow it,”

Ymir snorted. “Forget it Historia, it’s not going to happen,”

The blonde huffed in defeat. “Well I think I’d better head home now,”

“Ymir make sure you walk your friend home,” Ilse called over her shoulder as she started scrapping the plates.

“Ugh, fine, c’mon midget,” she joked and ruffled her friend’s blonde hair.

“And that is no way to talk to a lady, no wonder you don’t have a girlfriend,” her mum added.

Historia burst out laughed and dragged the other girl who was currently indignant with embarrassment. The pair stepped out of the house and made their way towards Historia’s house once she explained where she lived.

“It’s gotten really cold,” the blonde commented rubbing her hands together.

“Yeah,”

The silence that fell was quite uncomfortable. It was times like this when Historia realised how naïve and inexperienced she was with the world of dating. She had always imagined that when the time would eventually come and she told someone she liked them and they even kissed, that they would start magically dating. What should she do? Wait for Ymir to make the first move, like always? Or just blurt out, “Oi, you want to be my girlfriend?”

They finally arrived at the blonde’s house after an awkward ten minute walk and the pair stood outside. Ymir fiddled with her gloves and avoided Historia’ intense blue stare that had noticed the unfamiliar blush mingling with her freckles.

“Ymir?”

“Mmm?”

“Um, can I ask you something?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you-“

The sound of the front door opening made the two girls jump; Historia turned her head to see her older sister standing at the door way.

“Frieda! Oh I’m sorry I forgot you were coming,” 

“Don’t worry about it; I only got here about half an hour ago. Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, this is Ymir,”

“Hey,” the tall brunette waved at Historia’s sister. “Uhh I’d better get back, bye you two,” and she was gone.

The blonde got inside and gave her sister a hug. “Have you eaten?” she asked.

“Yeah, Ymir’s mum made us dinner,” Historia responded as she stripped off her coat and settled herself down on the sofa in the living room.

Frieda switched on the tv and joined her sister on the sofa. “Oh by the way, one of your friends phoned, I think it was Mikasa? Anyway she invited you to her house tomorrow afternoon and left her address,”

“Really?” Mikasa actually wanted to see her outside of school? It was just surprising since she never really got invited to things like that. “It’s okay I won’t go. You’ve just got here to see me; I don’t want to leave you again,”

Grabbing her shoulders, Frieda stared at her sister seriously, “Historia, go see your friend tomorrow. Since I have a reading week at uni I’m staying all week anyway,”

“But – but, I feel bad,”

“If you stay tomorrow, I’ll go out anyway so it’ll be a waste of time. Go see Mikasa or I’ll disown you,” 

Historia giggled as her sister tickled her into submission. “Okay fine I’ll go. I love you.”

She smiled to herself and enjoyed the warm feeling that had spread through her heart. Her sister, the person she probably loved most in this world, was staying for the week; she finally realised she had real friends who cared about her and wanted to see her; and she had her first kiss today with someone she was slowly falling in love with. Things really were looking up for her.

X

It came as no surprise that Historia ended up in bed, tossing and turning, completely unable to sleep because her mind was racing. Whenever she thought back to confessing her feelings to Ymir earlier that day and their kiss, her stomach did several back flips and she used the quilt to hide her bashful smile. So did Ymir like her as well? It was a lot to comprehend since she had spent so long telling herself that this outcome was completely impossible. 

So what now? Seeing Mikasa, Mina and Sasha tomorrow would be really nice and it would definitely take her mind off her predicament for the time being; but when she next saw Ymir what should she do?

Her mind excitedly mulled over her options tomorrow when something horrific suddenly dawned on her; what if this was all a joke or a dare? Imagine if one of Ymir’s dumb friends, like Jean maybe, had dared her to mess with Historia’s feelings and see how far she could get? She had seen it happen so many times on these stupid American sitcoms. A popular guy asks out a socially awkward girl as a joke, and then the poor girl gets completely humiliated in front of everyone.

After all Ymir was well respected at school and popular compared to Historia who most people ignored or a couple even made fun of her. The blonde sighed and snuggled into her quilt. I just want you Ymir, she thought sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided I wanted to add a secondary romance too. Can you guess who? ;)


End file.
